lX- Be My Prince -Xl(A Chung Love Story) CH2
by SenaAiri
Summary: A girl wandered in Hamel's Outskirts. Later on, she finds the one and only Prince Chung. The girl likes the Prince but will she ever be with him? Find out by reading the story !


A/N:Sorry bout the first chapter I was rushing so I messed up a lot. Forgive me! Thanks.

You woke up early the next morning, and decided to see if anyone else around your wing was awake yet. You dressed up and opened your door, and was very suprised to see Chung standing right there. "What are you doing?'' "Uh...I just wanted to see if you were...err..." Chung said, scratching his head.  
"Whatever." You didn't have the time nor patience to deal with his stuttering. You backed into your room and closed the door. '_That was weird...'_

~Later That Day~

You ran down the spiraling staircase. It was 2:55, and the evaluation Valak told you about was in 5 minutes! Not only that, but you had no clue where it was or who would be evaluating you. You jumped over the last set of steps and into the meeting room. Penensio was in there.  
"It's in the training room, girl."  
"Where's that?"  
"Down the northern wing. The big silver double-doors. Unless you're colorblind, you can't miss it," Penensio grinned.  
You ran down the the training room and got there just in time.  
And you'll never guess who was right there again...  
"Chung?" you asked, your mouth dropped wide open.  
"Hello, and I'll be your evaluator for today," he said with a friendly smile.  
As usual, he offered you his hand. You took it and allowed him to take you inside. You were surprised to see Elsword and Aisha also in the training room.  
"Why are they-"  
"They'll be helping out," Chung interrupted.  
"Okayy then..."  
It started out as a complicated obstacle course, which was cleared in no time. And then Aisha summoned several Necromancers, but you quickly recognized them as the ones that attacked you at the crossing. You used the same strategy as before, and were cleared without haste. And then the final part of the evaluation came: you had to battle one of the evaluators. On the bright side, however, you had the choice as to whom. Naturally, you didn't pick Chung since you had already fought him before and won hands down. That left Elsword and Aisha.  
"Okay," Chung said, "If I were you I'd go with Elsword."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you fight with fire, and Aisha fights with elements meaning she can control water which is the weakness of fire."  
"Meaning if I chose Aisha, I'd be faced with one of my most challenging fights yet?"  
"Basically, yeah. AND your chances of winning become slimmmer than ever."  
"Then in that case, I pick..."  
"You pick..."  
"Aisha."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I need a challenge for once. Besides," you said as you summoned your Sivler Shooters."This could be fun."  
"...It's your choice,"Chung grumbled, shaking his head.  
Aisha walked out and faced you, grinning. "Man, you made the wrong choice."  
And she summoned a wand/staff(The one that Elemental Master uses).  
Aisha started off the battle by creating an ice barrier. You were able to eliminate these by shooting at them; fire obviously wasn't a good idea here cause since the bullets are surrounded by fire, the ice melted causing water to 'cool down' the fire. But then one the last one was diminished, Aisha came after you herself. She started blasting pillars of water at you, and the only thing you could do to prevent getting hurt was dodgerolling around and around. But since the battle was fire vs. elements (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind), all you could really do was roll from side to side while devising a plan as to how you could get her without getting yourself hurt in the process.  
Eventually, a plan came up.  
You dodgerolled in huge circles around Aisha, making her both dizzy and confused as she sent water(Ice has melted due to the heat of fire) after you. After only a few seconds, you had managed to go in circles fast enough such that Aisha was losing track of where you were. Using this to your advantage, you snuck up behind her and shooted 2 bullets at her simultaneously.  
Aisha keeled over in pain and gasped, "How did you-"  
But then you kicked her across the gym floor, throwing her against the wall. You grinned when she couldn't get back up.  
"I win!" you declared happily as Elsword and Chung gaped at you and Aisha as she attempted to stand back up.  
Chung made a little checkmark on a clipboard and yelled, "Wow...You aced it..."  
You leaned against the wall besides Chung and examined the paper on his clipboard. You smiled authentically as you saw you had extremely high marks. '_Wow...it's been a while since I last smiled like that...'_  
"So, what happens to me now?" you asked.  
Chung grinned as he answered your question. "Consider yourself an official member of the El Team. But now you're just missing one thing..."  
"Missing..."  
"A nickname." Chung finished. "It's like this whole memorial thing. We're not engraved by our names, since they aren't our true names. So instead we get these nicknames that reflect our powers and personality."  
"So, do I get to pick my 'nickname'?"  
"No. We do." Aisha called from the other side of the room.  
You turned to her and yelled back, "You wuss. Get up and get over here!"  
"Yeah...I'll be there in...a minute..." Aisha had managed to get back on her feet, but took one step forward and fell forward again.  
You rolled your eyes and turned back to Chung. "So my nickname?"  
"Hmm...I dunno. Els, what do you think?"  
"Eh, how 'bout...The stronger Deadly Chaser?"  
"What!?" Chung said, a playful yet totally innocent anger in his voice, "No seriously. Nickname. Now."  
"Well...based on powers and personality...She's got fire and Silver Shooters, but she ain't little miss sunshine...Heh, isn't that kinda ironic?" Elsword laughed.  
_'What an idiot...' __  
_"Hmm..." By the looks of it, Chung was taking this alot more seriously than Elsword. You couldn't tell how Aisha interpreted the situation.  
_'Speaking of Aisha, where the h3ll is she?!'_  
You turned around to see that Aisha has given up on walking over and had resorted to crawling across the floor. She looked ridiculous as she made her way over to where Chung, Elsword, and you were standing.  
You couldn't help but laugh. '_Wow...I haven't laughed like that in a long time either...'_  
"What about the Midnight Fire? She's all dark and everything, and she specializes in anything that burns, whether it be fire or a pair of guns practically 'breaking' way, I think it's good," Aisha said as she finally made it over. She sat on her staff, looking like a little toddler ready for story time. You laughed again. Chung sideglanced at you, and smiled happily when he saw you laughing. He chuckled a bit as well and said, "Alright. Midnight Fire it is."  
You spent the next few months hanging out mostly with Chung and Elsword. At first, it seemed awkward to be with them nearly 24/7. You found out that before you came along, Chung and Elsword were practically brothers. So a third wheel was strange for them. But you got along with them surprisingly well and before you knew it, the three of you formed a little trio, with Aisha popping in every now and then.  
The days went by the same: wake up, breakfast, meeting, lunch, training, hang out with Chung and Elsword, dinner, more Chung and Elsword, bed. Wake up, breakfast, meeting, lunch, training, hang out with Chung and Elsword, dinner, more Chung and Elsword, bed. Wake up, breakfast, meeting, lunch, training, hang out with Chung and Elsword, dinner, more Chung and Elsword, bed. It became a routine for you.  
And, although you hate to admit it, not only did you make excellent friends with Chung and Elsword, you and Chung got a lot closer as well. Sometimes when Elsword would be called out for missions or an assignment from Valak, you and Chung would spend the time just wandering around the castle playing pranks on various and random people. (Yes, you live in a ? In Velder.)  
For example, one day you managed to balance a bucket full of water over Eve's door. And on days when Chung was called out, you and Elsword would go out to the city and destroy various items as well as killing a couple dozen Glitters. But one week, things took an unexpected turn – a HUGE unexpected turn.  
It started on Tuesday, and for some strange reason Valak had cancelled his usual "here's what's going on" meeting he usually held every morning or so. That meant that the trio had 2 hours to kill.  
"Hey, I'll race you two down the stairs!" Elsword yelled as he opened a stairwell door. He started to run down, but quickly came back up and added, "And yes, you DO have to run down the stairs..." And he continued running down the stairs.  
You laughed as you followed him, Chung just behind you. To your surprise, you and Chung caught up to Elsword after a few steps, and the two of you even passed him up. Then Chung ran past you, making you in second place.  
You ran for a little while longer, smiling and giggling the whole way through. But the staircase Elsword chose to race down was very steep, and before you knew it you could no longer feel the steps beneath your feet; you were falling through the air.  
"CHUNG!ELSWORD!" you screamed as you sealed your eyes tightly.  
"AIyssa!" someone's voice called.  
"Gotcha!"  
All of a sudden you stopped falling.  
You slowly opened your eyes to find your head leaning against Chung's chest and his arms wrapped around you protectively. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Y-yeah..." you said as you pushed away. But your legs felt like a big blob of jello, and you ended up just falling forward.  
Chung caught you again. "Hey, be careful," he laughed as he helped you get back up.  
As your legs slowly began to strengthen again, Elsword came running down. "A-Alyssa," he said panting, "Y-You o-okayy?"  
"Yeah...Hey, what took you so long to get down here?" you asked.  
"Well unlike you I didn't fly down the stairs," Elsword said. You drooped your head down in embarassment. Chung noticed and gently held your hand. You looked at him and smiled thankfully. Suddenly Elsword gave Chung this weird look that you couldn't read, but apparently Chung could. You stared in confusion as Chung's face turned a light shade of pink and he bonked Elsword on the head.  
He then turned to you and said happily, "Hey, we're still racing, right? C'mon, let's beat Els."  
You laughed and agreed. Still holding hands, you and Chung made it to the bottom of the stairwell, Elsword a few steps behind.  
"We win!" you declared in Elsword's face.  
"Yeah, whatev-"  
"ALYSSA!" someone interrupted Elsword from behind you. You looked and saw Penensio standing there. "Valak has a few chores for you to do around the towers. This is your first assignment for anything, girl, so make it good."  
You nodded without word and ran towards the meeting room where Valak would tell you about your chores for the day. The way there seemed a little longer than usual, since the hallways were strangely empty.  
Once you got into the meeting room, Valak addressed you immediately. "There are sponges and buckets in the East Wing's supply closet. The Eastern Tower's windows and floors need cleaning. Go now." he explained briefly, "And report back here when you are finished."  
You nodded quietly and left. After picking up soap, sponges, and the buckets, you went up to the tower and began to clean the floors. once they were all done (an hour later) you started on the windows. However, on your third or fourth one, you saw Axel and Roxas talking on the balcony right below you. You opened the window and wanted to yell out a 'hello' to them, but heard your name being mentioned.  
You sat down (so that if they looked up they wouldn't see you) and listened carefully.  
"Just tell her already!"  
"But what if-"  
"Dude, she's nicer than she was before. She won't be all harsh about it."  
"But..."  
"You should have SEEN the way you were looking at her in that stairwell! You were all blushing and holding onto her tightly, and-"  
"She fell, and that stairwell's really tall and deep. She could've broken her back."  
"Well if you're not going to tell her then at least make a move."  
"Huh?"  
"You're always holding her hand. Why not next time put your arm around her or something!"  
"I am NOT always holding her hand!"  
"M-hm. Tell your hand that the next time you two are walking to the morning meeting everyday."  
"Whatever."  
"Look, just-"  
You got up and closed the window, taking your sponge and scrubbing it. '_Heh, by the sounds of it, Elsword is trying to get Chung to do something about...wait, were they talking about ME?!' __  
_You watched through the thin layer of sudsy water as Chung and Elsword argued. You giggled lightly when Chung put his head in his hands in exasperation and Elsword started poking his arm, saying something. Then Chung suddenly looked up and yelled at Elsword.  
_'They're a funny bunch_,' you thought as you put away your cleaning materials. and moved on to the next floor of the amazingly high tower.

~*2 hours later*~

"Excellent work," Valak said as nodded his head appreciatively, "The afternoon meeting and training sessions are cancelled as well. You may do whatever for the rest of the day. Consider it lucky."  
You gave him a small confused look at first, but then bowed and walked off to your wing. To your suprise, Chung and Elsword were not there. You stopped and thought for a second, then went to the balcony where you had seen them earlier. Sure enough, they were still squabbling there.  
Unfortunately, you could still hear your name being mentioned. "Hi guys."  
They jumped at the sound of your voice.  
Chung took a deep breath and said, "Hiya Alyssa. What's up?"  
You were about to complain about your chore when Elsword suddenly pushed you. You landed right in front of Chung.  
He helped you up and you asked angrily, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
"Oh, $hi7, I just remembered that I have to be somewhere else."  
"What? Where?" Chung asked.  
You felt something squeeze your hand and you realized that Chung was holding onto it.  
You blushed as Elsword answered, "I've just gotta go somewhere that's not close to here and out of earshot Chung, talk to Alyssa."  
And with that, he walked away, laughing.  
"What's his problem?" you asked Chung.  
"Heh, that's what I ask myself every time I see him," Chung said, throwing you a quick smile.  
You laughed, but stopped almost immediately when you saw Axel take a step closer to you.  
You grinned as you leaned your head against his shoulder. "Stupid chores. Made me miss lunch."  
"Err...yeah, we were looking for you." Chung said a bit nervously.  
"I think I'll go and eat now, then spend the day just relaxing. I'm tired."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
You lifted your head and walked over to the door. However, you still didn't let go of Chung's hand. As your hands slipped apart slowly, you said, "I'll see ya later, okay?"  
"Alright."  
And as your hands broke apart, you walked to the dining room.  
"Soo...did anything happen?" Elsword asked as they walked up the stairs.  
"Nah." Chung answered, "We just talked."  
"About what?" Elsword asked with a mischievous smirk.  
"Nothing, okay?" Chung was getting fed-up with Elsword's constant 'you should tell her you LOVE her!' or 'kiss her next time you guys are alone!' comments.  
"Well where'd she go? You scared her away, didn't you!"  
"No. She got hungry and she wants to spend the day by herself in her room. She's tired."  
"From what? That one little chore?"  
"Hey, Valak is pretty rough. He's been cancelling everything lately."  
"Yeah, true. But still. You've gotta at least make a m-"  
"Okay, okay, whatever." And with that, Chung went into his room and shut the door.  
Elsword grinned to himself as he walked to his room. "He's not going to tell her anything," he said to himself, "And if he's not going to tell her, then I guess I will."


End file.
